Fuel/electric hybrid powertrain architectures comprise torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to a vehicle driveline. One such transmission includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from an internal combustion engine, and an output member for delivering motive torque from the transmission to the vehicle driveline. Exemplary electro-mechanical transmissions are selectively operative in fixed gear modes and continuously variable modes through actuation of torque-transfer clutches. A fixed gear mode occurs when rotational speed of the transmission output member is a fixed ratio of rotational speed of the input member from the engine, typically due to actuation of one or more torque-transfer clutches. A continuously variable mode occurs when rotational speed of the transmission output member is variable based upon operating speeds of one or more electrical machines. The electrical machines can be connected to the output shaft via actuation of a clutch, or by direct connection. Clutch actuation and deactivation is typically effected through a hydraulic circuit, including electrically-actuated hydraulic flow management valves, pressure control solenoids, and pressure monitoring devices controlled by a control module.
Engineers implementing powertrain systems having electro-mechanical transmissions with hydraulically-actuated clutches are tasked with implementing transmission control schemes to manage operating temperatures of the electrical machines. Such a system is described hereinafter.